<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>polaris by antiangst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454079">polaris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst'>antiangst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aespa (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>less than a second for jimin to say no and a lifetime for minjeong to confess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>polaris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy winter day...and happy new year too i guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“And just like the stars, I’ll fall for you now.”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2deZSk8KtzX6jwO2AYUKQU?si=qmTlP1Z3RamE-OsPoAtsNQ">polaris.mp3</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin was everything Minjeong adored, like the stars she gazes at every night, no matter how far it may seem, she still hopes she could reach for the older even just once in this lifetime. But when that summer night came, during a party over one of their blockmate’s house where they played the typical spin the bottle, the galaxy that Minjeong adored became a void that shatters everything in her.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you like Minjeong?” one of their friends asked to the already intoxicated woman beside the blonde. The question made Minjeong feel jittery, never in her life has she thought of Jimin liking her back, so when she heard the dark haired woman respond with a “No” she shouldn’t be surprised. But why does it sting that it didn’t even take one second for the latter to think before responding, as if the question was nothing?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The room fell silent, as if it wasn’t the answer they were expecting, especially Aeri, Minjeong’s close friend aside from Jimin. On the corner of Minjeong’s eye, she could see the older biting her lip, worry written on her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What was that question?” Minjeong breaks the awkward silence with a small laugh, which everyone followed suit, and the bottle spins again. Like nothing happened, like a heart didn’t shatter into pieces.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey.” she hears a voice beside her, breaking her train of thoughts. “Thinking about Jimin again?” the woman adds. It has been exactly a month since that night, when Minjeong stopped adoring the stars as it brings nothing but a haunting memory, a month since she last saw Jimin too.</p>
<p>The younger just laughs it off, lightly hitting Aeri’s side with her elbow. “Shut up.” she playfully rolls her eyes, which the older responds with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Our blockmate is holding a party again, you coming?” Aeri shoots the question, looking over the blonde and studying her expressions as the words slip out her mouth. She didn’t fail to notice the deep breath the blonde took before faking a smile. “Sure.”</p>
<p>And here they are, back to the familiar scene where Minjeong avoids to be at, especially a certain someone that she has no plans on talking to tonight.</p>
<p>The party was already on full swing when they arrived, there were a couple of tipsy people around, and the dance floor is filled with sweaty bodies dancing to the loud music. If Minjeong was being honest, parties are not really her scene, she don’t even drink. But if she were to choose between this or locking herself up in their dorm overthinking, she would definitely choose this.</p>
<p>“Aeri! You came!” Yeri, their blockmate and host of the party approaches just as they were getting their desired drinks, alcohol for Aeri and a juice for Minjeong. “Oh, hi Minjeong!” the blonde responds with a smile, before she noticed Yeri shooting her a knowing look. “Looking for Jimin?” she teases, and Minjeong just rolls her eyes before laughing at the older’s antics,“Nope.” She replies before taking a sip from the red plastic cup in hand.</p>
<p>“What a shame because she’s looking for you.” Yeri spills, making Minjeong choke on her drink. The surprised look on the latter’s face was enough for both Yeri and Aeri to burst into laughter. Minjeong whips her head behind her and there, at the far corner of the room, standing under the dim lights is a raven-haired woman staring at her with a piercing gaze. Minjeong knew she should look away and avoid her, but she was too captivated with the brown orbs staring at her that she could feel herself getting lost within those galaxies again. And she know damn well she shouldn’t, because she will never be Jimin’s universe.</p>
<p>She feels a tap on her shoulder, forcing her to break the staring contest with Jimin. “Hey, you alright?” Aeri asks and the younger just nods her head. “She’s coming our way.”</p>
<p>Before Minjeong could even react, she hears a voice she know too well calling her from behind. “Minjeong.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>”Can we talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you around after last month’s party.” Jimin finally speaks. It’s been 5 minutes since she asked the younger for a talk and dragged her to the balcony, for privacy. There was a short silence before the blonde responds. “Ah yeah, I was busy with schoolworks. Why?” Minjeong lied, yeah she was busy, but not with school works. She was busy avoiding Jimin. Whenever she’s inside the campus, she would try her best to not walk past the latter. She would go out 5 minutes later than her usual schedule because she knows Jimin would pass by the hallway that time.</p>
<p>“Oh. I thought you were avoiding me.” Jimin mutters, looking over the blonde beside her and she could see the slight shock in her face. “I knew it.” she gave a hollow laugh. Of course she knew Minjeong was avoiding her, she saw how the younger turned her heels in an instant when they’d meet in the hallways. At first she thought the latter just forgot something but it happened too many times that she just took the hint and started taking another route on her way to classes.</p>
<p>“Why?” she asks, trying to get something out of the younger who’s been silent for a few minutes now. “Do you hate me-”</p>
<p>“What? No!” the blonde finally speaks.</p>
<p>“Then why are you avoiding me?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“It’s not nothing, Minjeong.”</p>
<p>“Is this the only thing you wanted to talk about?” Minjeong spats out in irritation. She really don’t want to have this conversation right now. Not when she knows how this will end, and she’s not looking forward to that.</p>
<p>The tension is rising, the air became suffocating for the both of them, like any minute, the bomb Minjeong tried her best to defuse will suddenly erupt, and she fears that this night won’t end well for her.</p>
<p>“Yes, because I hate this!” Jimin finally explodes, startling the blonde with the sudden outburst. “I hate that you’re avoiding me without telling me why.”</p>
<p>Minjeong can’t blame Jimin for feeling this way but can you blame her either? Why would she confess a one sided love for the older? Why would she reach out for a star that don’t want to shine for her?</p>
<p>But on another note, she knew she had to tell Jimin anyway. Or if she don’t, the latter will eventually figure things out. So she thinks, staying silent for another moment before heaving a deep sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why wait for later when I can fuck up everything now?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you.” She finally confessed.</p>
<p>“W-what?” Jimin stutters, and Minjeong could feel the disbelief in her voice, something that doesn’t sit right with her but she still repeat what she said. “I said I like you. There, happy now?”</p>
<p>Minjeong has always been ahead of her time, she thinks of the ending before everything could even begin. And this is just like one of those times. She don’t want to be a clown, she knew Jimin don’t feel anything for her. In fact, she even rehearsed this scene a lot of times she already perfected her scenes in her head. From when Jimin would reject her, to her crying to their dorm, to them avoiding each other. She memorized the plot in her head so she’s ready. She’s ready for Jimin to reject her with “I’m sorry” and “I don’t feel the same way”. She’s ready.</p>
<p>She’s ready.</p>
<p>She’s ready.</p>
<p>She’s-</p>
<p>“That’s it?” She hears the older laugh, which made her confused. <em>Is she mocking me?</em></p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It took you so long to realize that you like me?” Jimin bluntly asks, and Minjeong could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment. <em>Such a cocky asshole, but she’s right. Ugh.</em></p>
<p>“What are you even saying? Can’t we just get to the part where you’ll reject me so you can walk out and we’ll never see each other again-” she babbles, obviously wanting this night to end quickly but Jimin has other plans and takes a step closer, making the blonde flustered with the sudden proximity. “You talk too much you know,” Jimin starts.</p>
<p>“I hate it.” she takes another step forward, and with each word that slipped past Jimin’s lips, Minjeong took a step backward. Until her back hit against the cold wall and Jimin smirks in victory.</p>
<p>“I hate that you think ahead of yourself. Do you really think I’d reject you?” Minjeong can’t believe the words she’s hearing right now, this is not the scenes she rehearsed in her head, she don’t know how to act. And their proximity is not helping her either.</p>
<p>Swallowing the lump in her throat, she opens her mouth to form a reply, “T-then what are you going to say?” she stutters. Jimin pulls away, and Minjeong could finally release a breath she didn’t knew she was holding. <em>Thank god.</em></p>
<p>“Hmm,” the older pretends to think.</p>
<p>“Is it that hard to come up with an excuse why she don’t like me?” the blonde mumbles to herself, but too bad, Jimin heard it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s hard.” Jimin pauses, and before Minjeong could even argue, she continues, “It’s hard to come up with an excuse as to why I like you too.”</p>
<p>Minjeong refuse to believe that she’s hearing these words from Jimin herself. The one who denied liking her that one summer night, no, this can’t be the same Jimin. Jimin can’t like her.</p>
<p>“Are you playing with my feelings?” she confronts, taking the older aback with the sudden question.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“From what I recall last summer, you said you don’t like me.”</p>
<p>“I was drunk.”</p>
<p>“And how is that an excuse?”</p>
<p>“Minjeong, if I was sober that day I would’ve kissed you.”</p>
<p>“But you weren’t”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m telling you now!” Jimin snaps in frustration. If she could take everything back to that summer night, she would. She regrets not saying yes to Minjeong. She regrets saying no because she got scared that the younger don’t feel the same way. She regrets everything that happened that night because they didn’t talk for a month after that and all that’s left to her is the thought of being with the younger.</p>
<p>She wants to hold Minjeong.</p>
<p>She likes Minjeong.</p>
<p>And just like Minjeong, she wants to be the younger’s brightest star.</p>
<p>“I like you, Minjeong.” she speaks, more calm this time and it was all it took for Minjeong to see the stars gleaming in Jimin’s eyes. It fills colors to the world she’s living. After so long, she could finally feel the stars on her palm, shining for her, and her only. And it leaves her breathless.</p>
<p>“Are you not going to say anything? Are you rejecting me-” she hears the older ramble, snapping her out of her trance. <em>Oh right, I could finally reach the stars. </em>Tiptoeing, she plants a small peck on Jimin’s lips to shut her up.</p>
<p>“W-what was that?” Jimin stutters, flustered at the sudden kiss. Minjeong just giggles, she finds the older’s reaction cute. She finds this whole set up cute. <em>If all of this is just a dream, don’t wake me up again @God.</em></p>
<p>Noticing the younger’s lost in thoughts again, Jimin takes the opportunity to steal a peck on the blonde’s lips. “Payback.” she whispers.</p>
<p>“You are so….”</p>
<p>“Cute? I know.”</p>
<p>“Are you drunk again? Why are you so cocky?”</p>
<p>“You like it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I do, because I told you I like you, idiot.”</p>
<p>“Okay, now can you shut up and kiss me?”</p>
<p>“You’re not even my girlfriend why would I kiss you?” Minjeong argues, because she believes she should not give in to the temptation unless Jimin is her official girlfriend!</p>
<p>“Are you even courting me in the first place?” Jimin retorts playfully, she know how Minjeong hates making the first move, which is why they ended up taking this long for each other to confess.</p>
<p>The younger huffs as the tables turn against her, this wasn’t part of her plan. “Are you serious? I just confessed to you,”</p>
<p>“That’s not courting.”</p>
<p>“You said you like me too. Jimin, you just have to say you’re my girlfriend so I can finally kiss you and we can live happily ever after-” Minjeong couldn’t finish her long ass ranting when she felt a pair of lips touching hers.</p>
<p>“I said I hate it when you talk too much.” Jimin whispers as she pulled away, breaking a smile at the younger’s blushing cheeks.</p>
<p>“Should’ve kissed me sooner then!”</p>
<p>“But I was the one asking for a kiss tho?”</p>
<p>“Okay and? I have my needs too, Jimin.” she banters before pulling the older in for another kiss.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>2:00 A.M.</p>
<p><b><strong>@uchinagaaeri:</strong></b> have you seen jimin’s post? she has a girlfriend now.</p>
<p><b><strong>@_minjeong:</strong></b> oh? good for her then</p>
<p><b><strong>@uchinagaaeri: </strong></b>are you okay?</p>
<p><b><strong>@_minjgeong:</strong></b> huh? why would I not be okay?</p>
<p><b><strong>@uchinagaaeri:</strong></b> because she got a girlfriend already?</p>
<p><b><strong>@_minjeong:</strong></b> girl….get back to me when you see who she tagged bye</p>
<p><b><strong>@uchinagaaeri:</strong></b> ????</p>
<p>2:05 A.M</p>
<p><b><strong>@uchinagaaeri:</strong></b> minjeong what the fuck you got THEE pussy?????</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>